The present invention relates to a socket structure of a light source unit for an endoscope system and, more particularly, a socket structure of a light source unit to which is coupled a connector or plug of a universal cord of an endoscope.
In an endoscope system, an endoscope is optically or electrically coupled to a light source unit. Therefore, a connector or plug is provided at the end of the universal cord of the endoscope. The plug of the universal cord is coupled to a socket of the light source unit. The plug has terminals connected to lines arranged in the universal cord of the endoscope and one end portion of an image guide. The socket has a recess of a shape corresponding to the outer shape of the plug and terminals to be connected to the plug terminals.
In a conventional socket, the socket terminals simply extend inward from the inner surface of a socket recess and are arranged at predetermined intervals. The adjacent terminals may be short-circuited by a finger or a member, resulting in electric shock or damage to electric units.